Noire vs Shadow
Noire vs Shadow is ZackAttackX's fifty-eighth DBX. Noire vs Shadow.png|ZackAttackX Noire (Black Heart) vs Shadow (Super).png|ZackAttackX (2) Description Hyperdimension Neptunia vs Sonic the Hedgehog! When an unexpected visitor arrives in Lastation, Noire goes to welcome them the old fashioned way! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Lastation Central City - Hyperdimension Neptunia. Night had fallen over Lastation, but Shadow didn't have time to rest. "The final Chaos Emerald is in the heart of this city." Shadow thought to himself, approaching the tower in the middle of the city. He stopped and looked up at the structure, but his attention quickly reverted back to the door, as it swung open and Uni stepped out, noticing Shadow almost immediately. "Um... who are you?" she asked. Shadow merely walked past her. "You have something that belongs to me. I'm here to retrieve it." he said, entering the tower. Uni followed. "Hey, you can't just walk in here!" she protested. Shadow didn't even turn to look at her. "I just did. Now stand aside and you won't get hurt." Uni didn't stand aside, rather stood in his way. "That's far enough. I suggest you leave now before- GUH!" Uni grunted as Shadow punted her in the chest, then kicked her through the wall, knocking her out. The chaos caught Noire's attention and she made her way to the lower levels, and she was not at all pleased with what she saw. "UNI!" she cried out, rushing over to her sister's unconscious body. She then turned to face Shadow, who had by this point retrieved the Emerald. "Who do you think you are?" Shadow turned towards Noire. "I am the owner of this Chaos Emerald that you stole. And if you have any intent of trying to stop me, know that it will not go well for you." Noire laid Uni safely aside before she transformed into her Goddess form. "That's what they all say, and I always prove them wrong. You will be no different." she promised. HERE WE GO! Blade poised at the ready, Noire rushed towards Shadow, attempting a swift decapitation. Shadow simply teleported above her and drove his heel into her back, smashing her to the ground. Shadow then curled into a ball and bounced off Noire's back multiple times before backing away and charging up Chaos Spear, launching the chaos energy towards his grounded foe. Noire gathered herself in time and dodged the attack, again closing the distance between her and Shadow, delivering a kick to the hedgehog's gut, then following up with the Impulse Blade technique, slashing him multiple times at blinding speed, causing him to teleport away once more. Shadow then re-emerged behind Noire, pelting her with Homing Attacks before grappling her and tossing her into a nearby wall. As the CPU neared to ground, Shadow crashed into her with a Spin Dash, sending the two through the wall of the tower. Shadow picked himself up and dusted himself off. He turned to leave his grounded foe, but Noire wasn't finished with him. She flew at him and slashed him from behind, knocking him into a wall, which then collapsed on top of him. Noire landed in front of the debris. "That'll teach you to watch your back." she spat. That was when Shadow re-emerged from the rubble, chaos energy charging up in his hands. He threw out multiple projectiles towards Noire, who slashed through them with ease. Shadow then teleported above Noire and delivered a massive punt to the side of her head, sending her flying. Shadow continued his offense, delivering kicks and punches to his foe before arriving at an open clearing, where he then drove his boots into Noire's chest, kicking her to the floor, forming a crater from the impact. The CPU was slow to recover, definitely showing the effects of the battle through the bruises and cuts that began appearing on her body. Shadow landed in front of her. "This is your final warning. Draw your weapon against me again, and I will finish you off." Noire grunted as she stood up. "Sorry, but what you did to Uni, I cannot let that go." She began to charge up energy, transforming into Next Black. "That won't stop me from killing you quickly though!" she yelled, striking Shadow with a powerful sword swing, blasting him into the air. Noire did not let up, continuing her offense in the form of a Vanish Buster technique, attacking Shadow relentlessly with her fiery blade. Shadow attempted to teleport away, but this time, Noire saw it coming, parrying each attack that Shadow attempted before grabbing him by the neck and hurling him into a nearby mountain. "Now to end this!" she declared, rushing at Shadow and slashing him repeatedly. "Diagonal Blade Dance!" she called out, delivering the final slash to her foe, causing a massive electrical explosion and a large dust cloud. Noire reverted back to base form and collapsed to her knees. She had done it. The intruder had been disposed of. Now to head back to the tower and... ...a golden light emerged from within the dust cloud and a familiar voice caught Noire's attention. And it wasn't a voice she was hoping to hear. "Behold the ultimate power!" Noire looked up and saw Shadow emerging from the dust cloud, having activated his Super form. "You... how did you- GAH!" Noire cried out, as Super Shadow struck her with a somersault kick, blasting her into the air, where she was met by an ungodly amount of punishment in the form of kicks and punches from all angles, before Shadow bounced her off the ground with a leg drop. As she crashed down, Shadow delivered the final blow: "Chaos... BLAST!" he yelled, creating an eruption of chaos energy all around him. Noire screamed in pain as she was engulfed by the attack. When the chaos subsided, Noire was gone, completely obliterated by the attack. Super Shadow reverted back to normal. "That is why you don't start a fight you cannot finish." he spat before dashing away. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights